forever_onwardfandomcom-20200215-history
Kazahana Blades
Blades Each and every one of the Kazahana carry with them a unique blade that was born for them within the fires of the Kazahana forge. Each and every blade is a living being, created from mixing Oricalcum and other elements and regents together to create a sentient blade. Each is infused with a part of their owners soul at creation and from it they grow their own soul, meant to resonate and be linked to the soul of their owner. Each blade reflects some part of their owner not just in ability but in their actions. As each blade has a soul within it, they have their own personality, opinions, and drives. These things are seemingly driven by the a part of the owner that they were born with. Such as, if a sword was born to a person who had a drive for violence which they had long since kept under control, their blade may be born with that same drive for violence. The blade and the owner do not need to agree or even like one another, they were born as compliments, a part of each of them will always match and will always bring out the best in one another. Blade Spirits While blades are living things, they are not alive in the traditional sense, they have no blood or heart, but they do have a soul. This soul exists using the blade as their living body, they continue to live on in an immaterial state beyond the understanding of the traditional senses of life. However, their soul gives them something that all living beings have, they have a spirit. Known as Blade Spirits, they begin life as masses of spiritual energy with no understanding of who or what they are only knowing two things, they want to live, and the drive that they are given from their owner. To give them true life the owner is put through a pseudo death, having their blade driven through their heart. This puts them into the world of their Blade Spirit, knowing that their blade wants nothing more than to devour them, to live by taking the body of their owner and being freed. If the owner is able to convince the Blade Spirit to join them, to become one with them the Blade Spirit gains it's true self. They enter into symbiosis and the Blade becomes alive. This however is not the case with those who were born with the Blade Spirit inside of them. Members of the Kazahana who were born into the family. In this case the Blade Spirit was born with them, born within their soul knowing who they were from the start. They knew their mission, who, and what they were, as well as having the form of their Blade Spirit and Blade within them. So when it's time for Blade Spirits to become Blades, the Blade Spirit, it's own living soul and being is extracted from their host and they take form within the forge without having to be made. They do not need to devour their host, as they were as one from the very start. Formation Within the forge Oricalcum Ore, the only state in which it can be forged, is broken down at the atomic level, turned into pure energy. From there different metals are joined with Oricalcum thus becoming Oricalchos. Each metal is uniquely used depending on the purpose of the blade. Silvers to banish evil, Iron to slay Supernnatural life, or Golds to purify. From there regents are added to be able to give the blade further supernatural abilities outside of the Blade Spirit. Pearl to strengthen magic, Obsidian to cut through magic, Baby's Breath to invite evil spirits, Wormwood to poison the spirit, and so on. Each of these regents work together to create a blade which is not just deadly to the body but to the spirit. Thanks to the nature of Oricalcum and Oricalchos having the ability to cut through not just the body but the soul and regents to affect the spirit, Kazahana blades are able to cause damage on every level. Abilities Each Kazahana blade has some basic abilities which are shared between all of them. Firstly, all blades have the ability of resonance, by an owner sending the power of their aura and very soul into the blade. This energy is then resonated within the blade, coming back as double the energy that was sent out. This process is repeated, until the point the resonance goes as far as possible without harming the owner or Blade Spirit. Secondly, Kazahana Blades do damage on every level to a living being, body, soul, and spirit. These blades were not just meant to cut down the living, but the dead and monsters themselves. This is an issue, as Kazahana blades that lade fatal injuries on every level that are left untreated cause living beings to undergo the process of becoming monstrous and joining the Tartarian horde. Lastly, all Kazahana blades exist as having their own unique ability that exists only for the Kazahana blade. Each blade has an ability matches the owner in their own unique ways. These abilities can range from being able to manipulate physical forces or psychological affects, but being able to manipulate metaphysical properties. Due to their nature of being infused with Oricalcum, these blades have the ability to mimic and affect peoples Aura and their own abilities. When doing battle, Kazahana Blades are able to take on the affect and ability of the Oricalcum within them much like other Oricalcum weapons with souls inside of them. By reaching a level of resonance in which the Kazahana are able to shift the form of the weapon. In this state the weapon becomes a being made of Oricalcum and the energy of the living soul. These may range from the thousands of manipulable petals from the Kurohime or the massive void of Masamune. Forms First Form - Nightmare Dispelling Form The first form is simple enough, first the user enters into a from him side sword drawing stance. Pressing themselves firmly into the ground they wait until the enemy strikes. They then shoot forward, drawing their blade in a single slash. During this process they take in as much resonance as they can into the blade until it's about to shatter and release it in a single moment into the body of the opponent. This deadly resonance which is strong enough to pull apart the body breaking apart the opponent emanating from the cut, the deeper the injury the more damage done, scattering the energy in what looks like butterflies. Second Form - Big Dipper Cutting Form In the second form one resonates with the blade again, releasing the resonance into the air around them, allowing them to seemingly fly. Rushing forward the person makes four wide angle slashes, ending by skirting past the enemy. The resonance then pulls the energy together with the pressure into the opponent. The user of the technique is then quickly pulled back in one slash. The technique is named as the motion of the blade and formation of the rift seems to create what does appear to be the Big Dipper constellation. Third Form - Ogre Slaying Form One begins the third form a person not resonating with their weapon but keeping from resonating with the weapon. From there the target is impaled with the Blade now resonating with the enemy not only pulling free almost all of the energy by pulling out the weapon, leaving what can be considered a bomb inside of the opponent. Fourth Form - Mountain Splitting Form When one uses this technique they first resonate with their blade, slashing it outwards in a single massive swing. In this swing they release the resonance into the air creating one massive current before impaling the ground and releasing the rest of the resonance creating a second. This causes the resonance to pull together, forming a pillar of pure molten resonance, tearing through whatever it touches to split it in half. Fifth Form - Spider Destroying Form To begin, one draws in resonance from their their blade and keep it locked within the blade. It begins to resonate until the front of the blade is about to shatter. From there the person releases the blade in eight quick slashes, each of them materializing the resonance. This fires out eight long tendrils of energy that curl around an opponent before swinging shut, encasing, and cutting through what it needs to. Sixth Form - Demon Eradication Form With the final form, the owner of the blade doesn't resonate with their weapon but instead with everything around them before swinging the blade into a massive curve. This create a powerful vortex of the resonance, creating a powerful spiral that pulls in things around it before the user slashes their blade through it to cut the vortex and the opponent inside. In doing so it causes a massive eruption, which is usually considered lethal. Stances Moon Stance One of the Kazahana Stances, the Moon Stance is meant to be a much more agile forms when used in combat. When used the Kazahana member attack by lashing their blade out attacking in wide crescent arcs that helps to carry their bodies, when they lash out at the end of the arc they allow the moment to carry across the opponent to keep them always at a distance. While in this stance all Blade Skills are used in full rotations quick arcs, so that no matter what's going on it looks like the user of the stance is dancing. Sun Stance The second of the Kazahana Stances, the Sun Stance is the opposite of Moon, often seen as one of the more defensive measures that a Kazahana can take. Instead of doing full slashes or lashes, they often practice rotating strikes in half form, often what is seen in Kendo. Instead of lashing out completely one stops their attack at the half range but in return they spin their blade around their body creating what appears to be a barrier around them, this barrier having its power from the users ability to move and cover themselves. While in this stance, it is often said the Kazahana is harnessing the sun due to the constant reflection of light from their blade and how it warps around their form with every motion. Flower Stance The third of the Kazahana Stances, the Flower Stance stands above the others as it is not a variation or a breakdown of the previous two stances. When in Flower Stance, the user utilizes their techniques to bring about its full potential. Often attacking in a combination of spins and quick slashes, the technique is optimized to entrap the enemy. Often the Kazahana will use two blades at once, moving in to do quick strikes, often set up to burn the opponent or to create opening a multiple blades to strike in; some even use their chains to entrap the opponent with their motions. Due to the stances unique forms of moment and the ways in which a person needs lash out, it is said the Kazahana often appears as if they are moving in the pattern form of flowers. Cloud Stance Final of the Kazahana Stances, Cloud Stance works its best when in motion, used to throw off an opponent and their sense of motion. Starting off the Kazahana will often charge forward, using their abilities and physical prowess to completely round an opponent or attack from behind. Using and relying mostly on speed the stance actually pushes for Kazahana to attack with usually only glancing blows as the amount of force and strength needed to tear through a target will leave them immobile long enough to be struck, the charge here is to never remain in a single space for more than a second. The stance itself is named for the ways in which a Kazahana moves, what some consider to be like a drifting cloud. Blade Skills Each of the people who owns a Kazahana Blade are able to learn the Blade Skills that are written into the souls of the Blades. This means only a Kazahana Blade is able to use these skills. They are not transferable or usable with any other weapon, with the only exception to this being the Shirohime which is a bastardized form of the Kurohime. Hayato's Revenge This Blade Skill is not considered to be the more powerful of the Blade Skills but it is very useful. It creates a blade of pure resonance, allowing someone to do battle with the blade without holding the blade. More over this blade begins to spin, turning into what appears to be a massive saw blade constant spinning. The Blade seems to work on it's own agency, from time to time, moving and spinning to either attack or defend based on the Blades own judgement. Masamune This skill works by creating copies of the Kazahana Blade, the number of the Blades only limited by how much power the user can give their Blade. They are not limited by the bounds of physics, as they seem to defy gravity, freely floating and flying around seemingly by their own volition. Each blade carries with them the power of the main Blade and all the affects of the blade has. Susano-oo Also known as the Kazahana Titan, this Blade Skill has the ability to summon forth the Blade Spirit and turn it into a massive being of energy. It usually stands anywhere between ten to twenty meters tall, with only the torso and higher forming. Each of these Kazahana Titans is given their own massive form of their Blade, born from the same energy. Each is extremely destructive and has the main strength of their wielders at maximum resonance now tripled thanks to there being three stages from which the resonance occurs. Thanks in part to the Titan cutting out the direct link between wielder and blade, the resonance can reach these levels that normally would be lethal to their owner. Each of these Titans can act independently of the wielder until the wielder wishes to impose control of the Titan, when this happens the Titan mirrors each and every action that the wielder makes Ohirume no Muchi The skill known as the Corona of Amaterasu, this ability works by summoning forth the First Flame of Amaterasu. Bringing forth the power over fire that exists within all Kazahana, the blades Oricalcos becomes a sort of liquid metal, hotter than the surface of the sun and able to transverse whatever it cuts into Ether. This can be sustained so long as the now extremely labored resonance can last or it can be released in a single burst of burning Ether. Kochi The newest and considered the last of all the Kazahana Blade Skills, it works through the manipulation of battle and the Blades. Each blade is unique as when a Kazahana Blade impacts with another of it's kind it lets out a brilliant echoing chime. When in battle some of the resonance is borrowed from the link between Blade and Owner and used to vibrate the blade, releasing a very subtle chime. This works as a sort of Genjutsu, it completely throws off the opponents senses of direction, balance, and motion. Continued exposure causes the person to suffer violent delusions and enters into a pseudo resonance with Blade and Owner, meaning they can be harmed by the Blade Spirit.